Aku pulang
by yuchunuke
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibmu bila suatu saat nanti Yoochun benar-benar tidak akan pernah pulang." Sho-ai, AU. -EDITED- Yoosu main pair.


Disclaimer : Mereka bekerja di bawah naungan SMEnt. Selebihnya mereka ciptaan Tuhan.

**Note : **Sebagian telah diperbaiki ^^ aku harap ini menjadi benar-benar baik. Enjoy!

* * *

**"Aku pulang, Junsu-ah"  
**

_by Intan9095_**  
**

**

* * *

**

"Maaf, tidak bisa bulan ini. Mungkin bulan depan."

Lagi-lagi jawaban itu. Memuakkan. Sudah genap empat tahun aku menunggumu sejak terakhir kita berpisah di pertengahan kelulusan, jawabanmu begitu santai dan datar. Bahkan sekarang saja itu terjadi. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menetralkan pikiran dari berbagai macam hal-hal buruk tentang keadaanya.

"Jawabanmu begitu lagi. Sudah, maaf kalau aku menganggumu." Aku menekan tombol merah pada ponsel lalu membantingnya keras pada lantai. Tak peduli bagaimana mengerikan bentuknya sekarang. Aku benar-benar kacau. Segera ku merebahkan diri pada ranjang, berguling-guling di sana sampai seluruh tubuhku sukses terbalut oleh selimut. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku berbunyi, ada yang mengetuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berseru keras, "Buka saja!"

Pintu terbuka, muncul seorang pemuda berambut gondrong, Changmin menyembulkan kepala di balik daun pintu. Dia teman lamaku sejak lulus SMA. Satu-satunya orang yang menemaniku tinggal di rumah sendirian setelah kepergian keluargaku. Menyedihkan. Sampai Changmin mau membujuk orang tuanya agar dapat tinggal bersamaku. Tidak tahu aku harus membalas apa padanya sampai sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau merajuk seperti itu, Junsu? Kamu sudah dua puluh empat tahun, masih saja bersikap seperti anak kecil. Ckckck." Ia menutup pintu lalu mendekati ranjang. Duduk di pinggiran tepat di samping kepalaku berada. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku lalu memutar tubuhku dengan kedua tanganya. Kini aku berbaring—masih dalam bentuk kepongpong oleh selimut—mengarah ke atas dengan kedua bahu di tahan oleh kedua tangan Changmin. Ia tersenyum menyebalkan-menurutku-..

"Jangan cemberut! Yoochun akan pulang cepat kok. Aku juga merindukanya sangat. Haha! Ayo kebawah, aku sudah membuat makan malam!" ia tersenyum lebar. Begitu cerah-berlebihan?-.

Ia selalu merasa senang setiap hari, sepertinya. Jarang sekali aku lihat dia sepertiku yang tiada hari tanpa menekuk wajah di balik buku saat sedang mengajari murid SMA. Sebenarnya mereka bukan mau memintaku menjadi guru bimbingan di rumahnya, hanya perempuan-perempuan itu memang genit padaku, mungkin aku memang tampan dan ya merekapun tahu aku ini memang terlalu silau. Eukyangkyang~~

Sebagaimana aku masih bisa memuji-muji diri di saat seperti ini, huufft.

Perjalanan menuju ruang makan rasanya seperti mengelilingi dunia bagiku. Suara denyut kayu sedikit membuatku bergidik ngeri. Rumah tua ini semakin lama semakin terlihat keroposnya-maksudnya mulai tidak begitu layak untuk di huni. Aku takut esok hari rumah ini sudah menjadi debu—ok, itu hanya fantasi saja, mana mungkin akan terjadi. Aku terus mengikuti jalan Changmin di belakang dengan menggigit pipi bagian dalam hingga pipi luarku terlihat cekung.

"Jujur saja. Aku masih belum bisa melupakanya."

Aku berhenti melangkah. Tepat di samping pintu kayu berwarna coklat di dominasi hitam. Terpampang dengan jelas sebuah papan nama tergantung bertuliskan...

**Mr. YOOCHUN ROOM Nchun! X)**

Aku masih mengingat jelas saat masa-masa dulu di mana ia menetapkan diri di rumahku, tinggal di sini bersama kami. Bagiku, kepergianya memang lebih menyakitkan di banding mengakhiri hubungan dengan kekasih ternyata, huft.

Changmin berbalik, memijit pelipisnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Aku heran padamu. Seberapa rindu kamu padanya sampai sulit sekali untuk melupakanya sedikit saja." desisnya lalu berbalik. Ia kembali melangkah yang sudah hampir mendekati tangga, ia menoleh sejenak.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah sanggup membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dirimu nanti bila suatu saat Yoochun benar-benar tidak akan pernah pulang."

Bagai petir menyambar, begitu tersengat sesuatu dan menyakitkan. Jantungku memompa darah terlalu cepat. Menarik sel-sel dari kaki sampai pada umbun-umbun. Paru-paru terasa telah berhenti untuk bekerja menghirup oksigen. Lebih menyakitkan ketimbang di jadikan bulan-bulanan penjahat ulung. Segelintir keringat keluar dari setiap pori-pori kulit.

Aku menoleh, melihat nanar pada pintu. Pintu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah di sentuh oleh yang punya. Seseorang yang amat aku rindukan dan membuatku mati gila karena tidakk ada lagi yang mendukungku dan menyemangatiku dan... mendekapku.

"Aaah," kaki melemas dan jatuh. Ada apa? Kepalaku serasa teriris hebat, aku sudah tidak dapat mencerna pengelihatan lagi. Menyender pada pintu sembari meremas rambutku sendiri, tangan lainya bertumpu di belakang punggungku dan... gelap.

* * *

**1,5 tahun kemudian...**

"Balonku ada dua, ada dua warnanya. Hanya hijau dan ungu, ku pegang erat-erat. Hmhmm~"

Yoochun mengeratkan genggamanya pada pinggiran kursi roda. Menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Merapatkan kedua bibirnya. Ia merasa benar-benar lumpuh saat ini. Matanya semakin memerah. Entah apa yang harus di katakanya saat ini pada Changmin di belakangnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat hina, kecewa, sungguh. Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Dia benar sudah kehilangan segalanya. Setiap hari yang dia lakukan hanya berusaha untuk menghubungimu. Demi Tuhan aku menyesal sangat karena telah menutupi ini semua. Aku benar-benar menyesal." desis Changmin bergetar, suaranya mulai serak. Air mata menggenang di kedua kelopak matanya, ia hanya bisa menatap nanar pada sosok di ujung sana.

Tepat saat malam itu Changmin dibuat khawatir penuh melihat Junsu limbung. Changmin langsung membawa Junsu ke kamarnya dna memeriksa suhunya yang masih menunjukan normal. Awalnya, Changmin hanya menganggap Junsu terlalu banyak pikiran-salah satunya tentang Yoochun yang membuatnya seperti ini. Awal dari kesalahan besar.

Sejak saat itu Junsu terus mengurung diri dalam rumah. Hampir sebulan tidak pernah mau untuk melangkahkan kaki ke luar pintu rumahnya sendiri. Semakin lama Junsu semakin terlihat aneh. Mulai berbicara sendiri dan terus menerus menghubungi Yoochun yang sama sekali tidak tersambung. Berlanjut dengan ia jatuh sakit dan mengalami demam tinggi hebat akibat stress berat yang di alaminya. Tidak lama setelah itu mendadak Junsu membaik.

Dari situ, Changmin mulai mengetahui hal apa yang akan terjadi pada Junsu, firasat buruk.

Dan pada kenyataanya, Junsu pulang ke rumah lalu mulai mengacak-acak segalanya. Sampai merasa bosan, ia pergi ke lantai dua dan tiba-tiba duduk di depan pintu kamar Yoochun. Bergumam aneh lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Sampai pagi menjelang, Changmin terus mencoba menahan tangisnya seraya menelepon Yoochun.

Ya, semenjak malam Junsu limbung. Sebenarnya Yoochun mengalami kecelakaan besar hingga mengalami koma berbulan-bulan. Setelah itu ia mulai memutus segala informasi dan segalanya sampai menonaktifkan diri dari situs-situs dan memblokir seluruh kartu dan lainya pada bank dan menarik kembali uangnya agar dirinya tidak di ketahui siapapun. Termasuk Junsu, Yoochun tidak mau bila harus melihat apa reaksi Junsu melihatnya harus bergantung pada kursi roda nanti.

Karena itu Yoochun menyayangi Junsu, dia tidak akan mau menjadi faktor yang merepotkan Junsu dan merugikanya dengan memiliki sahabat sepertinya yang belum jelas akan sembuh atau akan lumpuh total pada kedua kakinya.

"Sudah sejak kapan ini terjadi?"

Dengan cepat Changmin menjawab, "Setahun, ini bulan kelima."

Dan Changmin dapat melihat kini Yoochun tengah menyeka air matanya. Ia menunduk. Tidak mampu apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Seorang pemuda yang begitu ceria dan komedian. Berprestasi tinggi yang tidak pernah mengeluh pada setiap pekerjaanya, bersemangat dan jarang sekali ia menangis. Tampan dan sungguh kadang bersikap seperti anak hilang-maksudnya imut. Tidak peduli dirinya yang yatim piatu. Ia hanya ingin membanggakan keluargnya yang sudah ada di alam lain.

"Bawa aku ke hadapanya."

Changmin berani bersumpah, dari suara Yoochun barusan, dia benar-benar memerintahnya dengan penuh penekanan. Changmin langsung mendorong kursi mendekati tempat Junsu berada. Mendekati kursi panjang di tengah-tengah rerumputan. Memegangi dua balon bertuliskan nama 'Su-ie' dan balon lainya 'Nchun' yang ia pegang sembari berloncat-loncat di atas kursi. Kelopak kedua matanya mulai menghitam. Ia terlihat sangat kurus dari biasanya yang dulu berisi dan lumayan bisep. Ia berhenti berjingkrak-jingrak begitu melihat dua orang telah ada hadapanya. Ia menaikan sebelah alis lalu berjongkok.

"Hai." Sapa Yoochun tersenyum kecut. Kedua matanya masih sembab. Hidungnya memerah.

Junsu memiringkan kepalanya, "He? Siapa kamu? Uhm… kamu menangis 'kah?" katanya begitu lembut. Bukan, bukan lembut. Tetapi seperti anak-anak biasanya. Yoochun mengangguk lemah.

Tiba-tiba Junsu menyodorkan balon berwana hijau, bertuliskan 'Su-ie' di sana, "Ini untukmu! Jangan menangis! Jelek tahu! Eukyangkyang~"

Yoochun terhenyak. Mengangumi pancaran dari kedua mata Junsu yang terlihat bersinar di bawah terik matahari sekarang. Perlahan Changmin melepaskan genggamanya pada dua genggaman kursi lalu beranjak dari tempat untuk memecah tangis, Changmin sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahanya.

"Kamu tidak ingat aku? Sama sekali tidak?" lagi-lagi Junsu hanya bisa diam. Menopang dagu. Menggemaskan sekali. Kini air mata yoochun benar-benar jatuh, ia mengadah melihat langit yang mendadak menghitam, tanda hujan akan turun.

"Aku masih ingat janji dari seseorang yang begitu cerewet dulu. Saat aku akan pergi untuk pulang ke Virginia, ia mengejarku dan mengatakan untuk tidak melupakan ikatan di antara kami. Oh, dia juga sepeti apa saja dengan menggunakan puppy eyenya. Dia juga emberiku sebuah hadiah yang bagiku ini adalah hadiah keramat loh, haha." entah apa yang membuat Yoochun tiba-tiba saja langsung berceloteh panjang mengenai pertemuan terakhirnya di bandara waktu itu. Ada sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

**Yoochun POV**

"Wah? Apa itu apa?" Junsu memasang wajah penuh penasaran. Menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tersenyum simpul,

"Balon. Dan balon itu sedang kamu pegang." Waktu seakan berhenti. Dunia di tumpahi jutaan air dari langit. Membasahi mereka berdua yang terdiam lama di bawah guyuran hujan. Kedua tangan tangan Yoochun terangkat, memegangi kedua bahu Junsu…

"Kini diaa ada di hadapanku, lho. Aku sudah menepati janjinya untuk pulang, tapi ternyata aku sudah menyakitinya duluan. Benar-benar sahabat yang tidak pantas. Menyedihkan." Aku memeluknya perlahan, aku terus mencoba untuk tidak meledak saat ini, sangat ingin tenang tetapi, errh..

"A-aku... aku pulang, Junsu-ah."

Sudah tidak bisa di tahan! Tangisku pecah seketika. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan, mungkin ini memalukan bagi seorang pria yang bisa menangis sekencang ini. Mungkin setelah ini, Junsu akan mendorongku dan berlari ketakutan, ya pasti. Tinggal menunggu hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, aku dapat melihatmu lagi, Yoochun-ah."

**E.N.D**


End file.
